


You're On Thin Ice Baby!

by Constantine_You_Owe_Me



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, F/M, Flash Fiction, Ice Skating, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constantine_You_Owe_Me/pseuds/Constantine_You_Owe_Me
Summary: Jasper wants to do something nice for Alice, who has put a lot of effort into creating a Christmas wonderland for th Cullens etc.Sometimes simple is all you need.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	You're On Thin Ice Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> My gift for someone from the Twilight Secret Gift Exchange on tumblr!

You’re On Thin Ice, Baby!

  
  


The festive period usually wasn’t different from any other time of the year for the Cullens’. 

But with the addition of Bella and Renesmee to the family, the festive period was taken on with a more enthusiastic approach… thanks to Alice, of course. 

-

Jasper sat back in his seat and watched as Alice danced and twirled around the room paper streamers in both hands. The gold and red paper fluttered behind her before it was strung up across the ceiling and Jasper took a moment to watch his love, her excitement radiating off her in waves. 

She had created a wonderland of Christmas in a matter of minutes. 

Garlands of holly had been placed carefully over the surface of the piano, wreaths hung upon the walls, and the extra fun addition of hidden mistletoe was set about the house and had already caught many visitors and family members off guard. 

Poor Carlisle had shared one too many cheek kisses and hugs with a myriad of guests including some very hungry and festive wolves who had taken it all in their stride. 

The good cheer in the room put Jasper at ease and he decided that to say thank you to Alice for her dedication to the decoration he would take her somewhere just the two of them. 

And he knew just the place. 

-

It had taken some doing, dragging Alice from the house and the rest of the decorations, but Jasper had convinced her that the tree did not need to be perfect and that letting Renesmee decorate the tree with her parents was a nice family tradition that she did not need to help with. 

As much as she had hoped to stay she could clearly see the eagerness in his expression and relented almost immediately allowing him to whisk her away out into the early evening. 

The snowfall that year had been heavy and the cold that would usually bite at the skin of any normal person seemed only to dance over them as they moved with ease over the snowdrifts and through the woods. 

“I’m surprised you haven't realised what is going on already.” Jasper teased, his gaze set on Alice while he dodged through the trees with ease all the while awaiting her answer. 

Alice only responded with a smile but said nothing until they broke through the line of trees and into a clearing that usually housed a quiet little lake- in its place, due to the winter, lay before them a simple natural ice rink with a few non-natural additions. 

With the aid of Emmett, who strangely had needed no convincing to help Jasper, hundreds of lit candles were set around the lake in small clusters a soft and sputtering glow emanating around them. 

Music played softly from somewhere, almost undiscernable to any human ear but loud enough for the vampires, and Alice swayed gently to the melody as she took in the natural beauty of the frozen lake. 

“Care to dance with me, my lady?” Jasper moved to Alice’s side lifting a pair of pristine white ice skates up almost to her eye level. When Alice plucked them from his grip they shared a long look and Jasper could feel the adoration for him coming off her in waves. 

It may have been only something small and, perhaps to some, a lazy gift but Jasper knew his Alice well knew that it was not the simplicity but the thought that had gone into it. After all was said and done, they knew they had always been meant for one another and as he thought this their lips met in a short yet sweet kiss. 

“A dance would be lovely, thank you for such a beautiful gift,” Alice could only whisper out her words still enamoured with her love and the scene that was laid out before her. “This Christmas has already been so perfect but this has made me so happy just like you do.” 

“Let me help you into your boots and we can dance for as long as you wish, dance the night away until the stars begin to fade and a new day comes into play.” 

-

The world around them scarcely existed as they twirled and glided over the ice the soft sound of Salut d’Amour filling the air perfectly accompanying the lovers. 

When the snow began to silently fall again and the candles sputtered out the two still did not stop and when the world went dark their eyes were still so steadily trained upon one another. 

At that moment it truly felt like love could never die. 


End file.
